


My Garden

by beanjamoose



Category: Original Work
Genre: Flowers, Metaphors, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-09-23 02:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanjamoose/pseuds/beanjamoose
Summary: I write a lot of poetry, so I figured I'd post it here.Most of my poetry has to do with flowers, which is why it's called "My Garden"I write a lot of poetry about my parents, so get ready for a lot of sadness.





	1. A Daisy

You planted a seed  
Watered me  
Fed me  
Hoping for a beautiful rose

But I wasn’t a rose  
I was but  
A simple daisy  
Growing strong and tall

You berated me  
You told me  
To be a rose  
But a daisy cannot become a rose

I tried to be  
All you wanted  
A rose  
Growing just as well as I was

But I couldn’t  
No matter what  
I couldn’t be  
That beautiful rose you wanted

You still wanted  
That beautiful  
Stunning rose  
That I just could not be

So you went  
And neglected  
That little daisy  
Until I withered and died

And as I withered  
I thought  
Secretly inside  
“What did I do wrong?”

Why couldn’t you  
Have just  
Been happy  
With the daisy you already had?

Now you have  
No roses  
No daisies  
A garden, where I once stood

Empty now  
Save for  
One wilted daisy  
That wished to be a rose


	2. One Week

Monday was the day  
That I wished to go away  
To run off and live on my own  
I believed I was really grown  
But mom and dad had to say  
No

Tuesday was the day  
That I thought that I may  
Grow up to sing and dance  
I saw that day as my chance  
But mom and dad had to say  
No

Wednesday was the day  
That I expressed utmost dismay  
For the way I was treated  
I asked for help I gravely needed  
But mom and dad had to say  
No

Thursday was the day  
That I began to become astray  
I told my parents I was fine  
I thought my life was totally in line  
But mom and dad had to say  
No

Friday was the day  
That my parents told me to stay  
Live with them, I’d be alright  
I fought against them with all my might  
But mom and dad had to say  
No

Saturday was the day  
That I decided to go my own way  
My parents somehow saw my plan  
And my note for when I’d ran  
And mom and dad tried to say  
No

Sunday was the day  
That I finally, finally got away  
I found a home to live in then  
My parents begged to see me again  
But this time I got to say  
No


	3. Ashes

I was a  
Flower  
Small   
and  
Frail

You put a  
Match  
to  
this  
Flower

And you were  
Shocked  
When  
it  
Burned

But from the  
Ashes  
of  
that  
Flower

I will  
Grow  
Well  
and  
Fast

So one day I may  
Escape  
from  
your   
Grasp


	4. Dandelions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit heavier than the others. It has to do with death and lying loved ones, so be careful.

Weeds grew up around me  
Disguised as flowers  
Their yellow petals  
And soft leaves  
Led me to believe  
They were my friends

But they were liars  
And deceivers  
They said that  
They loved me  
But they did  
Nothing to show it

They grew and grew  
Stealing the sunlight  
And all the water  
I begged them  
“Please, let me live.”  
And they said “No.”

They said my death  
Was all my fault  
I should’ve done something  
I should’ve grown  
But all I heard was  
“We don’t love you.”


	5. I Wonder

Some days  
I wonder  
About myself  
Who am I  
What am I  
Why am I  
And the answer is never there

Some days  
I wonder  
About my friends  
Who are they  
What are they  
Why do they care  
And the answer is never there

Some days  
I wonder  
About my parents  
Who do they love  
What do they want  
Why do they expect this  
And the answer is never there

Some days  
I wonder  
About my sister  
Who are her friends  
What is she doing  
Why is she better than me  
And the answers are never there

Some days  
I wonder  
About my brother  
Who is he with  
What does he like  
Why does he love me  
And the answer is never there

Some nights  
I wonder  
About the answer  
Who has it  
What is it  
Why is it gone  
And the answer still isn’t there


End file.
